Dolç malson
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Mi lord... Soy tú más ferviente seguidora, tu más leal sirviente, mi vida te pertenece... oneShot


**Dolç malson. (Dulce pesadilla)**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas proscritas:  
Los personajes son de J.K.Romling, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro. Pareja poco usual por no decir desconocida y EXTRAVAGANTE. No os asustéis y leedlo hasta el final.

Palabras entre barras // lenguaje pársel.

Disfrutad del fic...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las oscuras mazmorras, cargadas de humedad y hedor a podredumbre... Los gruesos muros de sólida roca, solo eran interrumpidos por puertas de acero con pequeños ventanucos enrejados. Dentro de las celdas, podían escucharse lamentos, gritos de dolor y suplicas junto a los sonidos propios de las torturas.

Justo al fondo se escuchó el agónico grito póstumo y desgarrador de uno de los prisioneros antes de perecer. Al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió y una figura salió de ella.

- Dejad el cuerpo cerca del ministerio - ordenó firmemente con un tono siseante que helaría la sangre de cualquiera.

- Si, mi Lord - dijo un mortífago embozado con una inclinación de cabeza mientras soltaba de los grilletes el maltrecho cuerpo que colgaba en la pared. Que final más doloroso había tenido aquel infeliz...

Con un revuelo de su capa negra el Lord salió de la sala de tortura y caminó por los pasillos subterráneos.

Había sido una pérdida de tiempo. No había conseguido ninguna información valiosa o medianamente útil de aquel maldito auror, un día entero de torturas que no servían para nada... Se sentía frustrado. Todos sus planes se venían a bajo uno tras otro cual castillos de naipes, Dumbledor y su maldita Orden del Fénix siempre conseguían arruinarlo todo. No sabía si era suerte o algún espía entre sus filas... probablemente esto último. Periódicamente hacía "purgas" entre sus partidarios, pero los espías eran escurridizos, hábiles, inteligentes... y se reproducían como setas... siempre se escapaba alguno.

Lanzó un maleficio hacia una estatua que adornaba el pasillo y esta quedó reducida a escombros. Tres mortífagos que se encontraban cerca se agazaparon entre las sombras intentando pasar desapercibido para no ser blanco de la furia de su señor.

Desde que tres meses atrás fuera informado de la existencia de aquella profecía, el señor Tenebroso estaba más irascible que nunca ¿Cómo un recién nacido, un mocoso insignificante que ni siquiera tenía conciencia sobre sí mismo, podía ser el destinado a ser su igual, su némesis, su verdugo¡Era ridículo! Y sin embargo era algo que no podía dejar de lado. Las profecías eran muy caprichosas... y peligrosas. Debía encontrar a ese mocoso y destruirlo ahora que estaba indefenso y vulnerable, antes de que creciera y se convirtiera en la amenaza pronosticada.

Llegó a la zona alta de su guarida e ingresó en sus aposentos privados. Retiró la capa de sus hombros dejándola caer descuidadamente al suelo, no se molestó en recogerla. Rastrilló sus negros cabellos hacia atrás. Con cansancio se dejó caer en una cómoda butaca y suspiró mientras se frotaba los cansados ojos.

- /Te veo tenso mi señor/ - dijo una siseante voz mientras un figura se escurría por el suelo con movimientos cadenciosos y elegantes.

- /Estoy rodeado de inútiles.../ - dijo con furia contenida sin mirar a su interlocutora - /No consigo descubrir lo que deseo.../

- /No te preocupes mi señor, seguro que pronto lo harás. Siempre consigues cuanto te propones. Nada detendrá tu camino.../

La serpiente se arrastró por el suelo enmoquetado hasta situarse detrás del sillón del Lord. Voldemort cerró los ojos con un suspiro y gimió complacido cuando unas suaves y finas manos se posaron en sus tensos hombros y empezaron a masajearlos. Dedos largos y finos que recorrían los tensos músculos de sus hombros y cuello.

- ¿Mejor así? - Preguntó una sensual voz cerca de su oído.

- Sí, mucho mejor... - musitó Voldemort relajándose. Esas manos eran mágicas...

Sujetó con delicadeza una de ellas deteniendo el delicioso masaje y tiró de ella suavemente para que su dueña rodeara el sillón y quedara ante él. Sus ojos caoba rojizos se deleitaron con la sensual figura. No era alta, pero tampoco baja, delgada y elástica como su alter ego, piel pálida, casi traslúcida que resaltaba bajo aquella bata de seda negra... suaves ondas de largo cabello blanco como la nieve caían sobre sus estrechos y delicados hombros hasta media espalda, enmarcando un rostro alargado y armónico, hermoso y sensual... como toda ella. Con un suspiro de deleite se permitió perderse en las profundidades escarlata que tenía por ojos mientras con su pulgar acariciaba la suave piel del dorso de su mano.

- Mi hermosa Nagini... - musitó mientras la mujer sonreía seductoramente - mi leal compañera... ¿Me serás siempre fiel?

- Siempre mi Lord - respondió la mujer mientras con su mano libre tiraba del cordón que mantenía cerrada la bata -. Soy tú más ferviente seguidora, tu más leal sirviente, mi vida te pertenece... - la bata de resbaladizo tejido escurrió por sus hombros y quedó ovillada a sus pies, como una media luna negra.

Voldemort estiró una mano y acarició el suave y cálido vientre de la mujer, sobre el ombligo se destacaba una pequeña y extraña cicatriz ondulada que recordaba a una serpiente.

- Y un trozo de mi alma te pertenece Nagini... - musitó él delineando la cicatriz. Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó - Tan solo uno más y mi proyecto será completado. Mis siete Horrocruxes estarán listos y yo estaré un paso más cerca de la inmortalidad.

- ¿Dónde pondrás el siguiente fragmento de tu alma? - preguntó con sensual curiosidad mientras sus finas manos se enterraban en el oscuro y abundante cabello de su señor.

- Aún no lo tengo decidido del todo... pero tendrá que ver con ese maldito que ha sido designado como mi 'vencedor'... - dijo con sorna mientras pasaba sus manos por la estrecha cintura de ella y la atraía hacia sí, descansando su cabeza entre sus firmes senos.

Besó el punto en el que terminaba el esternón y fue subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello. Ella lo arqueó hacia atrás permitiéndole mejor acceso. Lentamente sus labios buscaron los suyos y finalmente se encontraron, compartiendo un beso cargado de instintos, devoción, entrega, lealtad y pasión. Lentamente fueron acercándose al lecho y se dejaron caer con cuidado en él para compartir otra intensa noche de aquel sentimiento profundo y un tanto oscuro que ellos definían como 'amor' a falta de una palabra mejor.

Horas después, Voldemort yacía en la cama velando el sueño de su compañera, observando con atención cada rasgo de su fisonomía, la cual conocía de memoria, pero en la que siempre encontraba algo nuevo a lo que antes no había prestado atención.

Era hermosa... un perfecta figura albina tan maldita como él mismo.

Se habían conocido hacía muchos años, cuando él recorría el mundo intentando saciar su sed de conocimientos y sus ansias de poder. Quería ser poderoso, respetado y temido. Nadie más volvería a mirarle por encima del hombro por sus indignos orígenes, nadie le menospreciaría ni le trataría como a un pobre huérfano mestizo...

Su plan había comenzado a tomar forma; se convertiría en le mago más grande y poderoso de todos los tiempos. La gente le temería, le temería tanto que hasta pronunciar su nombre se convertiría en un tabú. Sería el más grande, el mejor, el único...

Ya contaba con varios seguidores. Hombres y mujeres ansiosos por mejorar sus vidas y que estaban deacuerdo con sus ideales sobre la pureza de sangre y la limpieza étnica. La mayoría era de orígenes humildes o marginados por la sociedad mágica actual, gente que se cogería a un clavo ardiente con tal de mejorar sus existencias. Aunque también contaba con gente influyente bien situada en las altas esferas que le ayudarían a alcanzar el poder que tanto ansiaba.

En su eterno peregrinaje en busca del conocimiento y el poder, llegó a una pequeña localidad en las lejanas tierras turcas. Quería profundizar en las artes del oriente medio, en la magia antigua que según se decía había nacido del mismísimo desierto.

Era una tierra llena de magia, pero la mentalidad de sus gentes era un tanto retrograda y en su mayoría dejaban de lado la ancestral sabiduría hasta que esta prácticamente era olvidada.

Caminaba por un concurrido mercado en el que las especias, los dátiles y las sedas abarrotaban los tenderetes junto a falsas antigüedades, reliquias y demás basura para turistas. Algunos hombres jugaban al Backgamon bajo toldos de caña y bebían té de especias. Algunos niños roñosos correteaban por entre los puestos, consiguiendo los gritos de algunos vendedores al tirar sus mercancías y mujeres tapadas por largos velos hacían la compra.

Le habían dicho que tal vez en aquel lugar encontraría algo interesante, pero empezaba a dudar que llegara a hacerlo. Era un vulgar mercadillo muggle. Sus compañeros de viaje miraban sin mucho interés a su alrededor comentando lo extraños que eran en aquellas tierras y que era una lástima que las mujeres tuvieran que permanecer ocultas bajo opacos velos. Pero así era allí...

De pronto el sonido de cerámica al caer al suelo estrepitosamente llamó la atención de casi todos los que pasaban por allí. Cerca de la fuente pública, un grupo de mocosos se dedica a lanzar piedras e insultar a una mujer que a duras penas lograba protegerse con sus pequeñas manos.

- ¡Fenómeno!

- ¡Anormal!

- ¡Bruja!

La gente miraba sin hacer nada, es más algunos hacían comentarios desdeñosos en contra de la pobre desafortunada. Él entornó la mirada ¿Quién sería aquella joven que despertaba los más profundos rencores en sus vecinos? Varios guardias se acercaron gritando y preguntando que estaba pasando. Los niños dejaron las piedras y salieron corriendo mientras eran perseguidos, la gente reanudó su rutina como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorando a la joven que claramente estaba herida (no había más que ver la mancha escarlata que empezaba formarse en su velo a la altura de su frente) y que se arrodillaba en el suelo intentando juntar de nuevo los fragmentos de su vasija rota. Él la siguió mirando curioso, esa jarra no podría volver a ser útil... aunque se sorprendió cuando la mujer hizo un rápido movimiento de mano, tras mirar en todas direcciones y la jarra se recompuso. Él estaba seguro de haber visto algo que brillaba en su muñeca, aunque no había podido identificarlo. La chica se puso en pie, volvió a llenar la jarra de agua en la fuente y se giró, sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos y él sintió como su respiración se cortaba. La chica se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se adentró en un oscuro callejón. Siguiendo un repentino e inexplicable impulso, salió detrás de ella, ignorando el llamado de sus compañeros de viaje. Atravesó el oscuro y sombrío callejón y salió a otra calleja igual de angosta, esquivó ancianos que fumaban en pipa y mendigos tullidos que pedían limosna con sus ojos muertos fijos en el infinito.

Tras mucho serpentear salió a una pequeña plaza y resopló frustrado. La chica había desaparecido.

Poco después sus compañeros de viaje lo alcanzaron pero cuando le preguntaron que buscaba, él no les contestó. En su mente se habían gravado aquellos increíbles ojos cárdenos...

Varios días después de buscar por los bajos fondos y los círculos indicados consiguió cierta información interesante. Había un hombre, un squib para ser más exactos, que atesoraba una gran cantidad de objetos oscuros y poderosos que cualquiera desearía poseer. Se decía que eran herencia de su familia, pero el hombre los vendía por exorbitantes cantidades puesto que no podía usarlos por su nulo nivel de magia.

Aquel squib vivía a las afueras, en una pequeñas casa de ladrillo y adobe de dos plantas, un pequeño palmeral a su derecha cobijaba un viejo pozo seco desde hacía años. Llamó a la puerta y en poco tiempo la puerta se abrió mostrando a un hombre más o menos de su altura, flaco y requemado por el inclemente sol de aquellas tierras. Sus dientes sarrosos y desiguales delataban el consumo habitual de tabaco mascado.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarles? - preguntó con recelo observando a los tres individuos plantados ante su puerta.

- Nos envía Shadi. Nos dijo que usted podría vendernos cosas... interesantes - dijo Ryddle mientras disimuladamente le mostraba una bolsita de cuero en la que se escuchaba el tintinear de las monedas de oro. Los ojos del squib brillaron con avaricia.

- Oh... por supuesto. Pasen, pasen... Los amigos de Shadi son bienvenidos a mi casa - dijo con zalamera cordialidad mientras los invitaba a entrar.

La casa por dentro era tan humilde como por fuera, aunque se veía limpia y arreglada. Los condujo a una pequeña sala con alfombras en el suelo, grandes almohadas de brillantes colores y delicados bordados y una mesa baja redonda de madera oscura en la que descansaba una gran pipa.

- Ciertamente poseo una gran variedad de objetos que podrían serles muy útiles caballeros - dijo con una sonrisa compradora.

- Buscamos algo en específico - dijo el joven Tom Ryddle con sus brillantes ojos caoba fijos en el squib. El hombre, no sabía por qué pero notaba algo en aquel joven, como una fuerza que lo atraía... un carisma que muy pocas personas poseían. Atrayente, hechizante...

- Por supuesto... - murmuró el hombre casi hipnotizado - ¿qué buscan exactamente?

Ryddle abrió la boca para contestar, pero justo en aquel instante la cortina que separaba la habitación de la contigua se abrió dejando pasara a una mujer envuelta en velos. El squib bufó molesto por la interrupción y miró a la recién llegada con fastidio. Esta se acercó y sirvió unas tazas con un aromático té de color ámbar. Sus movimientos eran delicados y precisos, su cabeza siempre baja en señal e respeto y sumisión, tal como ordenaban las costumbres de aquel lugar. Tom la estudiaba en silencio, con una sospecha en mente. Cuando la mujer dejó la pequeña taza ante él, el velo se apartó revelando su antebrazo y el brazalete grabado con arabescos que lucía. Sin importarle quebrar una de las normas básicas de comportamiento, sujetó la muñeca de la joven reteniendo su mano. Ella dio un respingo, volcando la taza y elevó la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos caoba. Una sonrisa satisfecha curvó los labios de Ryddle.

- ¡Estúpida descuidada mira que has hecho! - bramó el squib al ver su delicada alfombra manchada. La joven tembló notoriamente asustada. Ryddle frunció el ceño.

- Este brazalete... - comentó Tom con voz casual desviando la fúrica atención de aquel despreciable hombre.

- Oh... es una pieza magnífica y única... A diferencia de los magos europeos, que siempre usan varitas, en esta tierra se utilizan otros objetos para canalizar la magia. Ese brazalete fue un regalo del sultán Shalada a uno de mis antepasados, en agradecimiento por su ayuda.

Tom hizo girar la banda de oro en la pálida muñeca de la joven, que permanecía quieta cual estatua con la mirada fija en su regazo, aunque notó que contenía la respiración y a través del semi transparente velo que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro, vio que se mordía los labios.

- Algo así estaba buscando - musitó suavemente Tom mirando a la joven. Esta alzó la cabeza repentinamente y le rogó con sus ojos cárdenos, aunque no supo que quería decir exactamente.

- Pues si está interesado en comprar el brazalete, se lo puedo dejar a muy buen precio - saltó de inmediato el squib, ansioso por hacer la venta -. Quítatelo - ordenó a la joven.

- Pero padre... - murmuró ella con desesperación.

- Nagini... - siseó el hombre en tono de peligrosa advertencia. La joven suspiró abatida, se quitó el brazalete y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Acto seguido se levantó y salió de la sala. Los ojos de Tom se quedaron clavados en la cortina tras la que había desaparecido.

- Ruego disculpe la impertinencia de mi hija - dijo el squib atrayendo su atención nuevamente -, es una joven demasiado impulsiva y rebelde. Eso no es bueno. Me cuesta mucho encontrarle marido... - dijo con rabia.

Tom estrechó los ojos. Según la costumbre, el padre era el encargado de elegir el marido a sus hijas. Estás no podían ni opinar al respecto. Y a cambio de entregar a sus hijos, la familia del novio debía entregar una dote que estuviera 'a la altura' de la chica. Se valoraba la sumisión, la obediencia y la apacibilidad más que nada, sin descontar la buena honra de la doncella. Más parecía la compra-venta de una esclava...

- Por no hablar de su apariencia... - masculló con desprecio el squib. Tom entornó los ojos, pero antes de poder indagar el hombre cambió de tema - ¿Y que me dice? Le aseguro que es una pieza de increíble potencial, no encontrará otra igual...

El moreno la cogió y la observó con atención. Podía sentir el núcleo mágico desde el interior del brazalete. Era un magnífico catalizador, pero muy pequeño para él. Se notaba que había sido diseñado para una mujer.

- ¿Su hija no lo necesitará? - inquirió con tono neutro clavando sus ojos en el despreciable hombre.

- Para nada, no necesita hacer magia para nada - negó rotundamente el squib -. Para serle sincero, le agradecería que se llevara ese brazalete lejos de aquí.

Cada vez le desagradaba más aquel sujeto. Para un mago, su varita era la única forma de canalizar su magia, puesto que esta de por sí era inestable y volátil. Un mago sin varita era inútil y estaba indefenso. Aquel brazalete era como una varita y sin ella aquella joven estaba a merced de las ordenes de su padre...

- ¿Podría mostrarme el resto de su mercancía? - preguntó Tom jugueteando con el brazalete entre sus dedos.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto... - dijo efusivamente el squib mientras los dirigía a una especie de sótano.

Aquel maldito inútil resultó tener cosas verdaderamente interesantes. Ese infeliz no alcanzaba a comprender el valor real del tesoro que le habían legado sus antecesores, de otra forma no lo mostraría a completos extraños tan fácilmente. Toda clase de objetos mágicos, pergaminos y textos que iban desde tratados de pociones hasta exhaustivos estudios sobre hechizos y criaturas mágicas. Ingredientes dificilísimos de encontrar por su rareza y peculiaridad... un auténtico tesoro.

Ryddle hizo una buena compra, se llevó el brazalete, un manuscrito sobre venenos y sus antídotos y una magnífica copa que hechizaba cualquier bebida que contuviera para que actuara igual que un somnífero sin dejar rastro alguno. Le aseguró al squib que regresaría otro día a por algo más y este le despidió diciéndole que le esperaría impaciente.

Estúpido squib...

Regresaron a la discreta posada en la que se hospedaban y tranquilamente planearon la forma de asaltar la despensa de aquel inútil. No merecía poseer aquel maravillo legado. Era un sacrilegio. Aquel imbécil había ido segregando sus vienes conforme se presentaban los compradores, sin importarle el desvalijar series de volúmenes correlativos o colecciones de lágrimas de cristal de Varal (las cuales eran casi inútiles por separado).

Ya de noche. Ryddle permanecía tumbado en su cama, con la mirada perdida en el oscuro techo, pensando en nada en particular y a la vez sin poder evitar recordar aquellos ojos cárdenos. Se frotó la frente distraídamente ¿por qué demonios le afectaba tanto...¡Ella no tenía nada que ver con él! Solo era una bruja que había tenido la desgracia de nacer en el entorno menos adecuado...

Igual que él...

Bufó cansado ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, se dio la vuelta e intentó conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, antes de lograrlo captó algo, tan sutil que por un momento pensó que lo había imaginado. La ventana estaba abierta, para que el calor no lo sofocara, y las cortinas se mecían con la brisa nocturna. Aunque no solamente la brisa se coló por ella. Con los ojos entronados apreció la esbelta y alargada figura que reptaba hasta el suelo y de ahí paseaba por la habitación sacando su lengua para oler el aire y orientarse.

- /¿Dónde lo tendrá¿Dónde lo esconderá...?/ - le escuchó musitar a su intrusa visitante.

Observó en silencio como el reptil serpenteaba por la habitación, acercándose al armario, la cómoda y finalmente su baúl. Lo rodeó por completo e incluso trepó por él, examinándolo.

- /Cerrado.../ - siseó con rencor.

Tom frunció el ceño ante su extraña visita, en verdad era una serpiente muy peculiar. Desde que tenía uso de razón había podido entenderlas y comunicarse con ellas. Eran seres fascinantes, y contrario a la creencia popular, no eran tan traicioneras como se decía, eran calculadoras, frías, letales, instintivas... si te atacaban por detrás no era porque fueran traicioneras, sino por que aprovechaban las oportunidades. Eran animales después de todo, no entendían que era el 'honor' del que tanto alardeaba el ser humano pero del que no dudaba prescindir en según que ocasiones. Eso si era traicionero.

Sin embargo se quedó en blanco cuando, ante sus ojos, la serpiente cambió de forma. En un impulso instintivo sacó la varita de debajo de la almohada y encendió la luz apuntando directamente a la ex-serpiente.

De rodillas ante su baúl se encontraba la criatura más hermosa que jamás hubiera podido contemplar. Una figura enteramente blanca, su piel, su largo cabellos... y unos inconfundible ojos cárdenos.

- Albina... - musitó Ryddle sin apartar su evaluadora mirada. La chica frunció el ceño y se removió incómoda - ¿Qué bienes a buscar aquí animaga ladronzuela?

- No soy ninguna ladrona - refutó la chica -, vengo a por lo que es mío.

- ¿Hablas de esto? - preguntó haciendo rodar en su dedo el brazalete de arabescos. Los ojos de ella se abrieron entre aliviados y sorprendidos.

- Si, ese brazalete me lo regaló mi abuela en su lecho de muerte. Mi padre no tenía derecho alguno a vendértelo - sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un saquito -, aquí está lo que le pagaste. Cógelo y dame lo que es mío.

- ¿Y si te digo que no es bastante? - preguntó malicioso disfrutando de la pequeña riña. Le fascinaba ver como ardían aquellos ojos sobrenaturales.

- Esto es lo que le diste, o me lo devuelves por las buenas o por las malas.

- Mmmh... déjame ver - dijo fingiendo pensar - yo tengo una varita y tu brazalete, fácilmente podría mandarte algunas maldiciones bastante dolorosas... y tú tienes... - dejó la frase en el aire como dejando en claro que no tenía nada con que defenderse.

Repentinamente, la chica se agazapó sobre si misma, como cogiendo impulso y se lanzó sobre él. Pero no fue la joven mujer albina la que impactó sobre su cuerpo, sino una gran serpiente oscura de filosos y venenosos colmillos.

Tom calló de espaldas sobre la cama, absolutamente quieto sintiendo el peso extra sobre su pecho y como la escurridiza criatura reptaba por sobre él, como queriendo enredarse en su torso para después apretar hasta asfixiarlo.

- /Y yo tengo dos afilados y venenosos colmillos/ - siseó ella clavando sus ojos fieros en los de él. Tom sonrió de lado.

- /Muy venenosos.../ - musitó sin perder la sonrisa. Pudo sentir la sorpresa y el desconcierto en su agresora, pero en vez de aprovechar para quitársela de encima permaneció quieto.

- /¿Me entiendes...? pero como.../

- /Nací con el don de poder comunicarme con las serpientes. No hay mucha gente que pueda hacerlo y generalmente la gente desprecia esto, como desprecia todas las cosas que se salen de lo que ellos creen 'normal'/

- /Sé lo que es eso.../ - contestó con un toque cínico.

- /¿También te desprecian¿por qué...?/ - preguntó con voz suave. Era más que obvio que lo harían teniendo en cuanta sus características, pero deseaba entablar algún tipo de 'vínculo' con ella ¿Y que mejor que hacerlo igual que cuando reclutaba a sus seguidores? Escuchando sus penas y tragedias buscando los puntos que podría usar a su favor para unirlos a su causa.

- /Por ser albina... por ser bruja... por ser mujer.../

- /No veo nada malo en que seas albina, bruja o mujer. Es más creo que eso te hacen ser aún más especial/

- Eres un encanto - dijo la chica regresando a su forma humana, quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre el vientre de Tom -, ojalá más gente pensara así de mí.

- La gente puede ser muy necia, muchos no ven más allá de sus narices - dijo Tom con voz aterciopelada, como un encantador de serpientes... Seguía completamente quieto deleitándose con el calor que despedía el cuerpo sobre él.

- Cierto... - asintió la joven con una sonrisa serena - Mi nombre es Nagini... ¿Y el tuyo?

- Tom, aunque no me gusta usarlo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Es el nombre de mi padre. Un hombre que no dudó en abandonaros a mi madre y a mí antes de que yo naciera - dijo con amargura desviando la mirada.

- Ojalá mi padre hubiera hecho eso... - musitó Nagini con una sonrisa apagada.

- ¿Tan terrible es vivir con el hombre que te ha dado la vida? - inquirió Tom mirándola con curiosidad a los ojos. Nagini sentía que no podía callarle nada a aquella mirada tan intensa.

- Es lo único que ha hecho por mí... me desprecia por ser albina, en estas tierras se considera un augurio de desgracias y calamidades. Ningún hombre quiere aceptar un matrimonio conmigo por temor a que lleve la desgracia a su familia. Me desprecia por poder controlar la magia que él siempre ha ansiado pero que se le ha sido negada... Me desprecia por ser mujer y no poder dejar las cargas de la familia en mis manos. Me desprecia simplemente por ser yo...

- Es un estúpido - dijo Tom con total convicción mientras alargaba la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Nagini -. Te desprecia porque te envidia... envidia todo lo que tienes y que él nunca obtendrá...

- ¿Cómo que? - preguntó embrujada por aquellos ojos caoba. La serpiente se dejaba seducir por la dulce música de su voz.

- Envidia tu magia, tu belleza, tu fuerza, tu determinación... eres todo lo que él no será. Y subestimándote y degradándote intenta hundirte en su miseria de vida - cogió su blanca mano con delicadeza y deslizó con cuidado el brazalete -. Eres una bruja con mucho potencial, sería una pena desperdiciar tu talento en este pueblo perdido de la mano de dios.

- ¿Qué otra alternativa tengo? - preguntó con tristeza y resignación en la voz, pero con un brillo de anhelo en la mirada.

- Venir conmigo - respondió con convicción dándole un apretón en la mano que aún sujetaba -. Tengo planes para el futuro, quiero hacer grandes cosas... y quiero que tú me ayudes. Tu fuerza y apoyo sería invaluable...

Nagini lo observó atentamente. Nunca antes nadie le había dicho que la necesitaran, que era especial, que era invaluable... y se sentía tan bien saber que era importante para alguien...

Tom sonrió al ver como la resolución se reflejaba en sus ojos cárdenos. Había conseguido convencerla...

Al día siguiente por la noche, se presentaron en casa del squib. No les costó reducirlo, el muy infeliz suplicaba cuan vil cobarde diciéndoles que les daría lo que quisieran para que no le hicieran daño ¡Incluso ofreció a su hija! Eso bastó para que cualquier duda o remordimiento que Nagini albergara en su ser fuera disuelta. No le tembló la mano cuando la alzó y lanzó una maldición contra su padre. El hombre se retorció de dolor. Después empezó a blasfemar en contra de ella y todo su linaje de viles monstruos.

- Pues este monstruo ha podido contigo - dijo ella antes de convertirse en serpiente y morderle.

El hombre agonizó largos minutos y en medio de violentas convulsiones y altas fiebres dio su último aliento. Tom se acercó a la serpiente y la recogió con cuidado del suelo. Esta no dudó en enroscarse sobre los hombros de su nuevo amo, y este no hizo nada por evitarlo...

De aquello habían pasada ya muchos años. Habían pasado por muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas, pero Nagini seguía fiel a su lado. Le había ayudado en su escalada hacia el poder, a derrotar a sus enemigos, obtener información y siempre con aquella mirada rojiza cargada de admiración, respeto y ¿amor?

Ellos eran seres despreciados, repudiados, odiados, nunca queridos y mucho menos amados... por eso no sabían si calificar así al sentimiento que anidaba en sus corazones. Pero lo fuera o no, era algo que solo les pertenecía a ellos dos.

Aquella noche él había encantado a la serpiente con su labia y sus promesas, desde entonces, la serpiente lo había encantado a él con sus actos de pura devoción, sus palabras de aliento y la cadencia de sus movimientos.

- /Tú me seguirías al Averno... Y yo te seguiría a ti.../

Tenía absoluta fe y confianza en ella. Más que en ninguno de sus mortífagos... más que en todos sus mortífagos... Por eso había decidido que ella sería la guardiana y portadora de uno de los fragmentos de su alma. A nadie más le otorgaría algo tan importante, nadie más merecía tal honor.

- /Nadie más Nagini.../ - musitó mientras se inclinaba y besaba la cicatriz de su vientre.

- Nadie más mi señor...

**FIN.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En primer lugar, sé que esta pareja es RARÍSIMA, pero me salió así.

Lo cierto es que no estoy muy segura de cómo se me ocurrió este fic. Simplemente estaba divagando... Quería hacer un fic con Voldemort de protagonista en el que se viera algo de su pequeño y negro corazón, pero no quería que fuera slash, ni tampoco que fuera muy largo (ya tengo demasiados de esos inconclusos .). Tampoco me convencía liarlo con alguna de sus seguidoras (ni Bellatrix, ni Narcisa me convencían), así que decidí inventar a una chica albina que capturara la atención del Lord, pero no se me ocurría que nombre ponerle... y de golpe dije: Nagini es una animaga. Y aquí tenéis el resultado final.

Como habéis notado el fic está situado antes de la 1º caída del Lord, por eso va buscando cualquier información sobre Harry... -- En el 6º libro Dumbledor comentaba que tal vez, Nagini fuera uno de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort y aquí digamos que lo confirmo (según yo claro)

Bueno, espero que os guste y que no os haya traumatizado (cuando le dije a mi hermana que iba a hacer un Voldemort x Nagini se me quedó mirando con una cara... ¡qué conste que NO hay zoofilia en esta historia!) y que me dejéis algún comentario.

Ja ne!


End file.
